Romantic Island? Kata Siapa?
by Ryudou Ai
Summary: Allen sakit... dan itu membuat Lavi dan Kanda pusing. Belum Lagi si tamu yang datang tak diundang, pulang tidak bilang-bilang; Tyki Mikk ikutan nimbrung. Duh, Tuhan, bagaimana nasib Allen? LavenYuu. Republished. Warnings inside. RnR?


**DGray-Man © Hoshino Katsura. **

**((**_Saya bahkan tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini**))  
**_

**_WARNINGS_! **Shonen-Ai. OOC (AiTELYU OOC, raiiit X'D). Abal. Gaje. Typo menyebar. Garing.

_first published _2009 (Kalo gak salah)

* * *

**Romantic Island? Kata Siapa?**

**.  
**

**[FIRST]**

* * *

"Heuh… akhirnya selesai juga misi kita di kampung aneh itu. Rasanya menguras tenaga selama seratus tahun…." keluh Lavi di dalam pesawat dengan nama penerbangan Pipit _Air_ yang mereka tumpangi untuk kembali ke markas pagi ini. Lavi menyandarkan punggungnya, melepas lelah pada kursi pesawat. Rasa penat akibat misi super sulit di sebuah kampung miskin penghuni itu memang menguras habis tenaga dan batinnya. Saat ini, seluruh tubuhnya cukup merasa rileks, sebelum selaput pendengarannya dirusak oleh dua sejoli yang sedari tadi meribut di area belakang—tepat di depan toilet.

"Woi! _Moyashi_! Sedang apa kau berlama-lama di dalam? Cepat buka!" didengarnya suara Yuu Kanda membahana, dibarengi dengan suara gedoran pintu. _Pasti sedang berebut toilet_. Batin Lavi menebaknya.

"Iya! Sabar, _Ba_-Kanda!" kali ini terdengar suara Allen.

"_Moyashi_ sial! Lamat amat kau! Makan apa tadi, hah?!"

Lavi geleng-geleng kepala. Kapan, sih dua-anti-mainstrim itu berhenti bermesraan? Dan... ya. Sejak bersama Allen, Lavi baru tahu kalau Kanda bisa berubah sedrastis itu—menjadi lebih cerewet, dan itu bahkan tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh orang-orang dan para_ staff_ di Black Order. Nyatanya? Tiada mustahil. Allen dapat mengubahnya.

**Allen. Kau memang ajaib.**

"Sebentar _Ba_-Kanda sial! Ini tinggal pakai baju!"

"Kau sedang mandi? _Baka_ _Moyashi_! Sial, aku sedang mules, kau pakai acara mandi pula!"

"Sebentar! Tinggal pakai celana!"

"Buka atau kuhancurkan pintu ini, _Baka Moyashi_!"

"Jangan buru-buru, _Ba_-Kanda! Aku sedang menaikkan resleting celana! Nanati kejepit—aauw! Tuh, kan?!"

* * *

/"Perhatian para penumpang. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Bandara Kota London! Harap semua bersiap untuk pendaratan aman…"/ suara sang pramugari terdengar tidak teratur dan terkesan acuh, membuat para penumpang yang hanya berjumlah tiga orang itu—iya. Hanya Allen, Kanda dan Lavi—berdecak kesal. Penerbangan macam apa pula ini?

"Sabuk pengaman apanya? Hei, Mbak pramugari! Kok punya saya malah tali tambang?" protes Lavi, sembari menunjuk-nunjuk sabung pengaman standar yang melilit di pinggangnya. Bekas tambang tujuhbelasan pula rupanya.

"Oh… maafkan kami, tapi kursi yang Anda duduki biasanya memang dipakai untuk mengikat kerbau, Pak," jawab nona pramugari santai, membuat Lavi sontak menyumpah-nyumpah. Dirinya disama gantengkan dengan Kerbau. _Beh_!

Suara sang pramugari yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan kembali mengudara. Kali ini lebih terdengar tidak bertanggung jawab. /"Para penumpang yang budiman, dikarenakan kita berada di atas laut, dan pesawat terbang kesayangan kita ini kehabisan sepertinya bensin, rodanya kempes, pintunya macet, sayapnya copot, dan pilotnya hilang, maka sedetik lagi pesawat dipastikan akan jatuh. Saya sendiri telah melarikan diri dengan parasut. Yu dadah, yu bai bai~!"/

"Buset! Pramugari macam apa itu!" geram Lavi, kembali menyumpah-nyumpah, dibarengi Kanda dan Allen. Pesawat pun jatuh tepat di atas laut, para penumpang yang hanya 3 orang itu selamat karena buru-buru melompat dengan parasut, dan berhasil terdampar di pulau terpencil yang tak diketahui namanya.

"Hah… sial. _Coat_-ku basah!" gerutu Kanda, sembari melepas _coat_ hitam tanda keanggotaan Black Order miliknya. Didapatinya keadaan yang sama juga menimpa Lavi dan Allen.

"Jemur saja. Begitu saja kok repot, sih?" cengir Lavi ketika didapatinya wajah masam Kanda tengah terpampang. Kasihan juga.

"Hei, Allen. Hiburlah si Yuu-_chan_. Aku malas melihat wajah masamnya itu," tunjuk Lavi, meminta Allen untuk membuyarkan ekspresi tidak elit pada Kanda. Gantengnya Kanda hilang. Mengangguk, Allen hanya berjalan lemas sembari sempoyongan. Menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh, Lavi mencoba menghampiri.

"W-Wa! Allen!" dan ketika Allen ambruk, Lavi sukses menangkapnya. Tubuh pemuda berambut kelabu itu menguarkan hawa panas, sementara pipinya memerah dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang menetes.

"Yuu-_chan_! Allen sepertinya sakit!" racau Lavi, yang akhirnya menaikkan Allen ke punggungnya. Digendong.

"Berlebihan, _Baka Usagi_. Paling dia hanya flu biasa."

"Flu biasa masih mending. Kalau flu burung?"

"Ck! Tanah masih luas, _Baka Usagi_. Kau tinggal gali!"

"Yuu-_chan_ tega! Jahat amit!" rajuk Lavi, lebay. "Aku akan membawa Allen beristirahat di gubuk tua itu!" tunjuknya. Benar saja. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, terlihat sebuah gubuh tua tak berpenghuni. Tanpa mempedulikan Kanda, Lavi langsung saja berlari menuju gubuk tersebut.

* * *

Gubuk tua yang terbuat dari kayu. Keadaan di dalamnya memang tidak teramat kotor. Debu-debu juga belum begitu bertumpuk. Sepertinya gubuk ini belum lama ditinggal pemiliknya. Di sini tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk tempat beristirahat, mengingat keadaan gubuk yang mendukung, juga bangunan yang cukup luas. Ini lebih dari cukup bagi mereka untuk berlindung dari panas, hujan, becek, dan tukang ojek.

"Yuu-_chan,_ bagaimana ini?" gumam Lavi. Ia menidurkan Allen di atas sofa dengan taplak meja sebagai pengganti selimut. Di belakangnya, Kanda menyusul sembari membawa kotak P3K yang tadi ia cari-cari dengan brutalnya.

"Ini. Ada kotak P3K yang kutemukan. Pakai saja dulu."

"Osh!" Lavi membuka kotak itu. Melihat isinya yang masih lengkap. Aha. Ada termometer.

"Yuu-_chan._ Tolong basahi kain apapun yang kamu temukan sebagai kompres, ya?" pinta Lavi lagi. Hasrat dokternya kumat. Sejak kapan pula ia ingin jadi dokter? _Ecieh_.

"Tanpa kausuruh pun, _Baka Usagi_," gumam Kanda singkat, lalu melangkah memasuki dapur.

"La…vi?" Allen sadar, mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

"Hei, Allen, Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku masih pusing."

"Baiklah. Sekarang tidur dulu ya, Allen. Sebentar lagi aku yakin pasti kau akan lebih segar," nasihat Lavi, mengedip. Allen mengulum senyum simpul untuk kemudian mengangguk. Menuruti permintaan Lavi. Dengan cukup cekatan, Lavi mengukur panas pada tubuh Allen menggunakan termometer.

"Hng?" dan alis milik Lavi pun bertaut saat dilihatnya barisan angka pada termometer. "Suhu tubuhnya 39+42-20 modulus 14 dibagi 3? Termometer _error_ macam apa ini?" gerutunya.

**((Saat yang sama. Sebuah rumah sederhana di belahan Bumi yang lain))**

"Bagaimana, Kak? Kalkulatorku sudah ketemu, belum? Ingat, bentuknya seperti termometer."

"Sebentar, ya Dorami. Sepertinya termometer itu dibawa Nobita kemarin. Duh, dasar anak itu! Pasti kalkulator Dorami tertukar dengan termometer asli dalam kotak P3K yang dibawa Shizuka... hilang di mana, ya, kotak itu?"

* * *

Sejam lebih berlalu sudah. Allen tertidur, keringat deras mengucur dari tubuhnya, suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi, napasnya semakin tercekat. Lavi dan Kanda berjaga bergantian. Sebentar tidur, sebentar bangun. Bagaimana pun juga mereka bertiga harus pulang dalam keadaan sehat ke _Black Order_—kalau tidak mau diremuk oleh Jenderal Cross.

"Halo! Para _exsorcis__t_."

Lavi dan Kanda tersentak. Sebuah suara yang amat familiar perlahan mulai mendekat. Menelengkan kepala, mencari-cari sumber suara. Samar-samar sesosok pria berkulit gelap dengan gaya parlentenya muncul di hadapan mereka. Jelas sudah… itu…

"Tyki Mikk," decak Kanda.

"Tyki Mesum!" ejek Lavi. Urat Tyki mengencang. Ecieh, datang-datang sudah diejek.

"Enak saja mesum! Namaku Tyki Mikk!" racaunya.

"Mikk... iya. **M**an**i**a**kk**!" sahut Lavi lagi. "Ada perlu apa kau ke mari? Minta angpao? Atau BLT?"

"Ouh, kasarnya dirimu. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Allen. Kudengar dia sakit."

Kanda dan Lavi saling pandang. Kemudian menelengkan pandangan pada Tyki. "Dari mana kautahu Allen sedang sakit?" Lavi melotot horor.

"Aku hanya bertanya pada rumput yang sedang bergoyang. Katanya Allen sedang sakit."

_Orang ini sarap... _Batin mereka berdua.

* * *

Sore itu, Lavi dan Kanda sibuk mencari obat-obatan untuk menyembuhkan Allen, tentu mereka tambah pusing dengan kedatangan Tyki yang berniat tidak jelas, namun Lavi yakin bahwa niat itu bercampur dengan hasrat mesum kepada Allen. Mengingat sudah berapa kali Tyki tertangkap basah ingin menculik Allen.

Tyki memperhatikan sekeliling. Sepertinya dua orang _exorcist_ itu terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi dirinya, sampai-sampai ia dicueki mentah-mentah bagai celana dalam robek di tengah jalan. Perumpamaannya sadis, _memang._

"Oh, dua orang sok itu tidak mempedulikanku dan malah sibuk meracik obat-obatan. Baiklah, ini kesempatanku untuk mengincar Allen," gumam Tyki oportunis. Sebagai seorang _Noah,_ ia benar-benar yang paling tangguh akan kemauannya merebut Allen dari pihak _exorcist._ Salut untuknya.

"Saatnya menyusup," Tyki, dengan semangat empat-lima menyusup ke tempat Allen dengan niat (mungkin) setengah bejad. Tentu Allen yang tak tahu apa-apa, berada di ambang bahaya. Melangkah beberapa senti ke dalam ruangan tempat Allen tertidur, Tyki akhirnya ngeh juga. Di sekeliling tempat Allen berbaring, terpasang isolasi setajuk _police-line_ berukuran besar, berwarna kuning bertuliskan '_don't enter this area__, please_, orang mesum pergi saja. _Go Away_'

Tyki kicep.

* * *

"_Niisan_! Allen-_kun_, Kanda, dan Lavi menghilang!" derap langkah memenuhi lorong gelap Black Order cabang Eropa. Gadis dengan gaya rambut _twintail_ itu mendobrak masuk ke ruangan _Headmaster_. Ruangan tempat kakaknya selalu anteng—kalau tidak mau dibilang tidur.

"Hilang?" Komui berbalik, menaikkan gagang kacamatanya. "Korupsi?"

Lenalee memasang wajah cemberut, lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Bukan korupsi! Tapi Allen-_kun_, Kanda dan Lavi!"

"Ooh," hanya selarik itu yang meluncur dari bibir oleh Komui, sebelum ia kembali memutar badan, membaca kembali _diary of Lenalee_ yang terbuka di atas meja. "Eh!" ia menepuk dahinya. Ekspresinya setengah terkejut setengah bengong, yang di mata Lenalee terlihat mirip kakaktua bego. "Kita punya _exorcist_ dengan nama itu, ya? Aku baru ingat!"

"Ampun," Lenalee mengurut dahi. Sejak kapan kakaknya jadi _error_ begini?

* * *

"Halo! Halo!" Lavi masih berusaha mencari bantuan dari luar pulau sana. Ada telepon di ruang belakang dekat dapur. Kesempatan ini tentu tidak akan dia lewatkan. Ia harus menghubungi dunia luar untuk meminta bantuan.

/"Ya…ada apa, Mas?"/

Ah, ada suara dari ujung sana. Berhasil!

"Maaf. Kami para _exorcist_ ingin meminta bantuan secepatnya."

/"Bantuan?"/

"Ya! Para _exsorcist_ terjebak. Salah satu _exsorcist_ sedang sakit. Kami butuh bantuan secepatnya."

Suara di ujung sana terdengar begitu cuek. Seperti tidak peduli. Padahal Lavi sudah memohon dengan suara getir membahana.

"Maaf ya, Mas. Tapi kami tidak menerima permintaan bantuan."

"Hah? _Black __O__rder_ kok begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada jengkel.

"_Black Order_? Maaf, di sini Panti Pijat Mbok Parno, ada yang mau di pijat, Mas?"

Aduh… salah sambung.

* * *

Setelah merusak _police-line_ yang dibuat oleh Kanda, akhirnya Tyki Mikk berhasil masuk ke daerah terororial mereka. Kini, ia leluasa menyentuh Allen, dengan posisi sedekat ini.

"Kau... Ty-Tyki?" desah Allen yang masih lemah, ketika matanya membuka. Ia lemas dan tidak bisa melawan. Tyki tersenyum puas. Dengan satu sentakan, ia meraih dagu _exorcist_ mungil di hadapannya. Mengangkat kepalanya dengan kasar untuk membawa wajah pucat itu semakin mendekat.

"Menjauh dariku..." desah Allen lagi, dengan napas yang berat. Tyki kembali mengulas senyum. Ia puas.

"_No_."

Bibir itu semakin mendekat, kian menghantui bibir pemuda pucat di hadapannya. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti, sebuah katana mengacung tepat di sisi mata Tyki. Kilaunya membuat Tyki memalingkan bola matanya. Ah, mengganggu saja bocah samurai ini. Sentak Tyki. Jengkel.

"Bagus juga kerjamu Tyki. Ternyata kau tidak bosan mengantar nyawa," geram Kanda pelan. Mata sang samurai tajam menusuk Tyki dengan sorotnya. Tyki membalik, menampakkan ekspresi menantang yang terlihat kurang ajar.

"Jadi...?"

"Pilih Bakpia, atau lumpia? Yang mana saja. Akan kujadikan kau seperti pilihanmu!"

* * *

**-_To Be Continued_-**

* * *

**Podjok Kredit**

**Doraemon by Fujiko. .  
**

**.  
**

**Pojok bacotan author (Gak penting, sih)**

Halo saya _reposting_ lagi ya, fanfiksi ini. Iya. Dulu penulisannya amat alay sekaleee 8D** #krik** Semoga masih menikmati loh, yaaaah **:*****

Betewe, bagi yang mengikuti _**Headquarter,** _fanfiksi lama saya (yang kayaknya tidak ditakdirkan untuk tamat), Fanfiksi **_Romantic Island? Kata Siapa?_ **ini adalah prekuelnya, loh **8D #CumaNgasihTau #Terus?**

Saya gak banyak bacot lagi, deh **8D** semoga pada berkenan ngasih _feedback_ yah **8D**

**.  
**

**~Januari, 2013. Ryudou Ai.  
**


End file.
